Captain Rum
by turner110
Summary: Sora, a 21 year old woman ran into her old friend Eve (21). They bumped into Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Later Eve and Sora get kidnaped by Captain Shaw and his pet wolf, Fang but Cuddles and Babe come... My FRIENDS FIC! NOT MINE!


Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters. But I would trade everything in the world to own Captain Jack Sparrow (you can't forget the Captain, savvy?) but I do own two characters that I made up ones name is Eve and the others Sora.

**AFN (authors friend's note): **HIYA! These are the firs 5 (yeah she **insisted **on them being extremely short…) chapters of my friends story Captain Rum! Please review and enjoy reading this!

**About me!!! (The author):**HI!!!! Ok thanks for reading my fan fic. Well anyway ok I am 13 and have written 1 other story and working on another one, with my friend…. I love to horse back ride, play with my cats, be on the computer, and love to make stories that I hope every one will like….I love to hang out with my friend, I love parties (party master a.k.a. life of the party) I have light brown hair, hazel eyes, about 5'3…. Well I hope you enjoy my fan fic!

Chapter 1

Sora sat on the sand letting the water run though her toes just looking out on the sun set. Just as she looked down to see a crab go by she glanced at the ocean and looked back down and the sand. Just in doing so she saw something out in the ocean, she raised her head quickly and saw it was a ship. It was quit large "It must be a new ship she thought because Sora had never seen this ship before. As it moved closer to the land she saw nothing. No one seemed to be steering the ship for no one was on the deck or so she thought. As it came closer she saw strange people. Sora stood up and drew her sword standing there waiting for the ship to arrive. 

As the anchor was dropping the ship stopped. The captain and some crew members were climbing on to a small boat and was being lowered into the water. Sora stepped back not knowing what to do, she looked down. When the boat hit the sand 

Sora looked up and saw the captain standing there. The captain stepped onto the land with her head tilted down. Her long dark black hair running down her back and around her face. Sora putting her sword back, knowing who this was. She walked over to the captain, the crew lifted their swords and pointed the tips at Sora's neck. 

"Put you weapons down!" demanded the captain. "Don't ever draw your sword to an old friend. Do you hear?"

"Aye." said the small crew standing next to the captain. 

"Good." she said in a reply. 

Sora and the captain walked away down the beach. The crew stood there not knowing what to do so they rowed back to the ship. One of the crew members said in a small voice "I swear I'm going to kill 'er some day." 

Another crew member, with long blond hair, said "Just wait we'll get to the killn' I promise if it's the last thing **_I_ or even **we** do, we'll even kill 'er friend if we 'ave to." **

Chapter 2

"So what 'ave you been up to Eve cause I 'aven't seen you in 3 years?" Sora asked the captain.

"Oh nothing just saillen' all 4 oceans and all 7 seas." replied Eve (the captain).

"Oh…… you 'aven't been robbing anyone. Isn't that what pirates are suppose to do?" asked Sora.

"Oh, well, that too! You want too, go see?" Eve said back to Sora.

"Sure! Why not!?!?" 

"Ok," Eve and Sora walked back to the beach where the boat was. Eve called back to the huge ship but no one answered back. She called again and still no one answered. She called back one last time and herd a girly scream from the ship. Eve and Sora jumped into the water and swam to the ship the rope from the anchor was still in the water so Eve grabbed it and climbed up Sora followed up the side of the ship. When they got to the top there were dead bodies and blood dripping from every direction. 

Eve's crew was soldered. 

Chapter 3

"'Olly' crap!" Eve said. 

"Um…..What happened?" Sora asked.

Eve and Sora walked around the top deck. They went to the stern and looked out on the ocean to see a ship floating away. Sora's long dark brown hair flowed over her back while her glassy green eyes scanned the calm water. Eve, also stood there with her long wavy black hair running down her back and her misty dark blue eye that look black from a distance, also scanned the water. Eve went into the captain's cabin. She looked around and saw two men sitting there with their feet up on the table carving some wood into the shape of knifes. Eve and Sora drew back there swords and were ready to fight. The two strange looking men, sitting in the chairs, looked up from what they were doing. 

"Who are you people?" Sora and Eve asked at the same time.

One of the men spoke in an funny voice. "Well ya see love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my good friend Will." 

Jacks head seemed to be moving forward and backward lightly.

"Um are you drunk Jack?" Sora protested.

"Lets put it this way," Jack said "I had a few drinks."

Eve looked over at the liquor cabinet and saw there were only empty bottles left.

Will stood up, tried to walk, but stumbled and fell on the floor. 

Eve walked over to Jack and pulled up his sleeve and saw a P then she pulled it some more and saw a sparrow flying.

"Yep he's Jack Sparrow alright." Eve said.

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow love." Jack replied.

"Oh sorry."

Sora nudged Eve in the ribs and her eyes were pointing out on the deck with the dead body parts every where. Eve and Sora steps back towards the door and pulled out their swords. Jack and Will looked up with big eyes.

"Who killed my crew?" yelled out Eve 

"Um, well, ya see….." Will said quivering "um, well, er, we, I, um kind of, er, um, yeah."

"You killed them! Didn't you?" Sora yelled

"Now love don't yell, we didn't kill them." Jack said in his sweets voice with his cute little face.

"Well then who did it?" Eve protested.

"Umtherewasthiscrazymanrunningaroundandkillingyourcrew!" Translation: (Um there was this crazy man running around and killing your crew) 

"Oh yeah we believe you." Sora and Eve said sarcastically.

"You don't believe us love?" Jack said

"Look there he goes!" Will yelled and pointed out the door and, and just like he said, a very strange man was running around the top deck with his eyes all messed up. He had long blond hair that had blood stains in it, and a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other that also had blood stains on it. The man looked over at us then and ran down to the second level of the ship. Eve and Sora ran out the door following the man and Will and Jack got up and walked slowly down being careful not to fall. When all the people were down there they saw a man laying in all the gold and coins that were thrown in huge hills. 

"Wow that's a lot of gold!" Sora explained.

"See I told you!" Eve declared.

The man looked over with one eye crossed and the other regular, which makes him look like he broke his nose, and said "Now, Eve, I have you. You are all mine to kill and I get the honor to kill the two best swords men in the world!!! Bwahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! You and your friend, Sora, shall die right here right now! " 

Chapter 4

"I found more RUM!!!!!" Jack yelled out. Will stumbled over and had a bottle. As they were drinking Sora and Eve were having a great time just fooling around with the crazy man. He took one swing at Eve and another and Sora. And then when he turned around (which I doubt would ever happen in real life but it happened here.) Sora and Eve both at the same time cut the man in half and blood went every where and got on there faces. The last thing you herd from the crazy looking man was………………… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"How did you get Will to start to drink, Jack?" Sora asked.

"Hum I don't remember I think I just kept bugging him and then he tried it and now his hooked….." Jack fell on to the floor and passed out. 

Will looked over at him and asked "Will that happen to me?"

"Yes Will, it's going to happen to you." Eve told him.

"Oh ok." Will took another swig and fell on the floor also. 

Eve and Sora looked at there innocent cute looking faces. Eve raised her hand and yelled "I get Jack! Oh excuse me, Captain Jack."

"Fine with me just if I get Will!" Sora yelled.

Eve picked up Jack and Sora picked up Will. Eve took Jack to her cabin and set him down in her bed, she then showed Sora the other best cabin that was next to hers, and Sora set Will down in her bed. They walked out and shut the door.

Chapter 5

Eve and Sora walked out on the deck and picked the parts up and though them off the side. The crystal blue water soon came to be a dark red from the blood and sharks soon came up to the side of the ship to eat. Eve grabbed her spear with a long string at the end and though the pointed part into the water. The point hit the side of a shark and more fresh blood came oozing out the side. Eve pulled the string and the shark came up on the deck with a loud thump. 

One of the cabin doors flung open and Will came walking out. He still swayed when he walked but not as bad. Will walked over to Sora and fell on the floor flopping on the deck like a fish. 

He then yelled "LOOK AT ME! I'M A SHARK THAT WAS SPEARED IN THE SIDE AND NOW I'M FLOPPING ON THE TOP DECK!!!!!!!" Will looked up, Sora smiled and said "Don't you just 'ave a cute face?" Sora looked away and blushed a dark red. Will sat up and just looked at her. He got up off the deck floor stood by Sora looked at her in her eyes and said "you have beau….." 

Jack came running out of his cabin trying to keep his balance screaming a high pitched scream like a little girl "HELP! HELP! THERE'S A SPIDER IN THERE!" 

Eve looked at him with great pity. She smiled at him and asked "Do you want me to get rid of it?!"

Jack looked over at Eve and said "Please?!"

Will looked at him with anger and looked back at Sora and restarted what he was going to say. "You have beau…" 

Jack started to run around the top deck screaming and yelling out "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! IT'S CHASING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME! HELP!" Eve look down and shook her head. "HELP ME!!!!! HOLLY CRAP ITS GAINING ON ME!" Jack stopped running around took a big breath and started running again and screaming like a little girl. 

Jack stop and turned around took out his pistol with_ **more**_than **_1_** bullet and started shooting the top deck. 

Eve yelled out "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack suddenly stopped looked up as he was "trying" to think and said "Hey! I've said that somewhere….. Um one time ago." 

"Your drunk aren't you, Jack?" Sora asked. 

"Just a little bit I have a great radar for sniffing out rum and other beverages that have alcohol in it! I found some behind the door." Jack went back to the cabin and came out with a bottle of rum in his hand. He took a big drink and………..passed out. Eve looked at his cute face picked him up and put him back on the bed, walked out, and shut the door. 

Will shook his head and waited a few minutes then continued what he was saying to her. "You have beautiful eyes." 

Sora turned a even darker red. Then said back to him "Thank you, you um… have nice eyes two." 

The romance stopped from screaming and yelling from Jacks cabin a. k. a (Eve and Jacks cabin.) Will, Sora, and Eve walked over to the cabin door opened it and saw Jack standing on a wobbly bed table with his sword hitting the bed and the floor and the walls screaming like he did earlier yelling "DIE YOU STUPID SPIDER!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST LIKE A COCKROACH!!!!! YOU WON'T DIE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" When Jack noticed them standing at the door with a puzzled look on our face he asked "What?" Then took his sword and swung it around hitting everything again. Eve walked over and as soon as Jack stopped swinging his sword around she took it from him and walked out on the deck. Jack stopped and looked at his hands and asked "Where did it go?!?!?! OH MY GOD THERE'S GHOSTS ON THIS SHIP!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Will looked at him with great astonishment and of course you can't forget…….. Pity. 

Sora shook her head and said "Eve took it so you wouldn't break everything in your guys cabin."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SPIDER IS ON MY LEG!!!!!! AHHHHHHH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" Jack jumped off the desk near the bed and started to shake he leg, hopping the spider would come off. Eve walked over to the empty liquor cabinet and pulled out a empty bottle. Then walked back to the cabin. 

"Oooooooh! Is that rum?" As Jack pointed to the empty bottle. 

"Hmmmmmmm…… you could say it _was_ full at another time." Sora replied. Will, Sora and Eve walked out on to deck. Eve once again scanned the water witch was now no longer calm. She looked up to see a large rain cloud that had lights of thunder running though it.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Review or DIE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HA… HA…. *ahem*!!!!!


End file.
